There Is Another
by The Director 999
Summary: Everyone knows about the hero of time! However, not a lot of people knew that there were two... Read and Review!
1. The Master Sword

The Legend of Zelda – There is Another

Link walked up the pedestal. As he did, another Child walked up the other side. Link nodded. "So it all comes down to this." The Child nodded.

"Let's see who the Master Sword picks to be the hero." Both of the kids grabbed the sword at the same time. The Triforce parts on each of their hands started to glow. The Child was thrown back as Link held the sword high. Navi flew to Link's side as they flew through the portal. The Child sat and stared at the absence in the room. "Dammit."

~7 years later~

Link woke up in the Temple of Time. He looked down. He was seven years older. Navi flew around him. "Well, Link. You sure have grown up." She turned around. "Hey! Look!" link turned around. There was a man covered in cloths save for a red eye and a few strands of hair.

"Who are you?" Link asked. The man looked at Link.

"I am Sheik, the last of the Sheikah race." Link walked forward.

"The Great Deku Tree told me about the Sheikah. He said they all died long ago." Sheik nodded.

"All save for me." Shiek walked closer to Link. "I see you have retrieved the sword of evils bane. He looked at Link's equipment. "Most of the tools you collected as a child will be of no use to you now." Link nodded.

"Well, I actually didn't get very many items. It was all-" Sheik stopped him.

"Then you will need to make a quick stop to Kakariko village. Speak to the grave keeper. He will have a hookshot for you. You will need this hookshot to access the temples that hold the seven sages captive. Defeat the evil within each temple and free the seven sages. They will give you a pendant like this one." Sheik gave Link the Pendant of Time.

"Where did you find this?"Sheik looked behind Link. Another man walked in. He drew his sword and shield.

"Hey, Link! It's been a while!" Link turned around. He drew his sword and shield.

"Joey? Is that you?" Joey spun his sword around in his hand.

"You missed a lot in seven years, Link." Joey tossed a bomb at Link.

"Wait a second, Joey, _I_ got the bomb bag!" Joey nodded.

"I bet you think you got the boomerang, too?" Link ducked as the boomerang flew but an inch over his head.

"How... what...where did you get those?" Joey smirked.

"Ganondorf's troops get paid very well. I could just buy all of this stuff from the Gorons! And you dropped the boomerang when you went forward in time." Link searched his pockets. He was right.

"Why are you working for Ganondorf?" Joey's smile faded.

"You and I both want the exact same thing, Link. But I reach my goals a different way then you reach yours." Link was puzzled.

"Same thing? You and I are nothing alike. Only bandits and low-lives join Ganondorf's army." Joey sheathed his sword and shield.

"Link, you're oblivious to the outside world. After all, you've been gone for seven years. What you fail to realize is that we're the exact same. We were both called on this quest together. We were both supposed to get the Master Sword. Why you got the sword and I didn't is still lost to me, but by the time I figure it out, that sword will be mine." Joey tossed a Deku nut on the ground. In a flash, he and Sheik disappeared. Link looked around. There was no trace of the two.

"What did he mean, the sword will be his?"

~Ganon's Tower~

Ganondorf continued to play the piano at the top of the tower. Joey walked up behind him. "Lord Ganondorf?" He nodded, continuing to play. "Link has come back from the sacred realm. He's alive, and I believe he has the Ocarina Zelda gave him seven years ago." Ganondorf stopped playing. "He retrieved the Master Sword, too." Ganondorf stood and walked over to Joey. He placed his hands on Joey's shoulders. Joey shuddered. Ganondorf smiled.

"Are you afraid of me, boy?" He could see the fear in Joey's eyes. "Well, you can never trust anyone. Like that boy Link. You and he were friends back in the day, and now he's become the hero. Your jealousy drove you to become his enemy." He knelt down to see Joey eye to eye. "I'm glad you made the choice to be my ally. When the world ends, you'll be the throne by mine. You're like a son to me." Joey nodded. "Now then, I want you and Sheik to travel to where Link will most likely will go first. Do you have any ideas?" Joey smiled.

"I think I have an idea."


	2. The Carriage Ride

Joey and Sheik sat in the back of a hay-wagon. Joey closed his eyes, listening to the few birds of Hyrule Field. Sheik looked over at him. "Can you really hear birds?" Joey nodded.

"If you took off those bandages, maybe you could hear them, too." Sheik looked at the sun, hidden behind a thin layer of clouds. "The birds make a beautiful sound in the spring, don't you think so?" Sheik nodded.

"I guess." Sheik sat up and looked at Joey. "So, why did you join Ganondorf?" Joey's smile faded. He looked at Sheik.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sheik nodded. "I want to find Zelda before Ganondorf does." Sheik nodded. "Zelda and I were really close as children. Then that Link showed up and screwed everything over. We were childhood friends, but I knew when I first saw him that he was no Kokiri. None of the Kokiri had pointed ears but Link. How he never noticed it himself was beyond me." Joey looked at Sheik. "Where'd you say you were from again?" Sheik looked at the clouds.

"The Sheikah were wanderers. They traveled all across Hyrule. Most of us settled down in Kakariko village, though." Joey turned and looked at Sheik.

"So this is like a trip home for you, right?" Sheik looked back at the clouds.

"I suppose." Joey looked up at the clouds.

"It must be nice to go home." Sheik looked at Joey.

"Don't you have a home?" Joey looked at Sheik.

"My home was the Hyrule Castle Town Market. Now it's swamped with re-deads. A place with zombies isn't a place I call home. Even working for Ganondorf doesn't get me immunity from all of the monsters in Hyrule. At least my line of work doesn't require me to team up with these demons." He looked at Sheik. "What's your job for Ganondorf?"

"I'm the search and find type. I'm not really all that violent, so I don't like to fight. Ganondorf has me look for things, and most of the time, bring them back." Joey laughed and looked at the clouds again.

"Some people have all the luck. I'm a warrior by nature. I guess that's why I was chosen to be the backup plan if Link failed." Sheik looked at Joey.

"Is that what Ganondorf told you?" Joey nodded. "I don't think that's true at all." Joey laughed.

"Well, true or not, it's all I believe in this world. If Link ever fails, I wanna prove that I'm ten times the warrior he ever would have been." Sheik looked at the clouds.

"Well good for you." Sheik thought to himself. "Hey Joey, why exactly are you looking for Zelda?" Joey sighed.

"I just really liked the great friendship we had. We were the best of friends. Then… well, Ganondorf showed up. I would give anything to go back to those days" Sheik smiled.

"So if you could see Zelda right now, what would you tell her?" Joey smiled and looked at the clouds. He listened to the birds chirping again.

"Something I've been meaning to tell her for a while." Sheik blushed. "I dunno, it's my problem, not yours. Don't trouble yourself." Joey paused. "What would you do?" Sheik laughed.

"I'd like to hear what you have to say." Joey lay back in the hay.

"I wouldn't say much." He blew his hair out of his face. "I'd give her something I've been holding onto for a while. And I'd tell her something I've waited to tell her for a long time." Sheik drew closer.

"And what would that be?" Joey looked at the ground.

"Hey, you hear that?" Sheik looked around.

"What?" Joey stood up and looked around.

"It's a cuckoo. We're in Kakariko." Joey hopped off. He held his hand out to Sheik. "C'mon, let's go." Sheik took Joey's hand and hopped off the carriage. "It's been nice talking to you, Sheik. I feel like I can really open up to you." Sheik nodded.

"Yeah. I hope we get partnered up again real soon." Joey walked through town.

"Let's see if they sell Lon-Lon milk here. I'm parched." Sheik nodded and followed Joey through town.


	3. A Longshot for the Hookshot

Link pulled Dante's gravestone aside. He hopped down the hole. As he hit the floor, he noticed a floating ghost. And Joey. Dante looked at Link. "Well this is a predicament. I've already said this young man could have the special treasure if he beats me in a race." Joey looked at Link.

"How about this: I'll race Link and the winner gets your 'treasure'." Dante smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Dante waved his lantern. "Alright then, let's go!" Link ran ahead. Joey sprinted after him. Link reached into his pocket and tossed a bomb at Joey. Joey hopped up and tossed the boomerang at Link. Link ducked as the Boomerang sliced part of link's hat. Navi flew out.

"Link! His weakness is his heart! Hit him in the heart!" Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the slingshot. He placed a Deku seed in the pouch,drew back, and fired. The nut fell a foot in front of Link.

"I guess I really can't use the items I got as a child." Joey ran ahead. Dante shook his lamp, causing flames to fall from it. Joey looked up just in time to see a flame hit him in the face. He fell backwards and onto the ground.

"Ah! It burns!" Link stopped and looked back at Joey. He tossed some dirt on Joey's face, trying to put the flames out. "Move, you idiot! Get the hookshot!" Link tossed more dirt on Joey's face. "Oh, are you serious," Joey said, angrily. He poured the water from his canteen on his face, putting out the flames. "Now get the hookshot!" Link nodded and ran ahead. Joey stood up, brushed the dirt off himself, and walked to the finish line.

Link crossed the finish line just after Dante. "Well," Dante said to Link. "It looks like the other boy wasn't able to finish the race. That means you get the special treasure!" Link reached into the treasure chest and pulled out the hookshot. Joey walked up the small hill and crossed the finish line. "And you, good sir, have lost the race." Joey smiled and looked at Link.

"You know, Link," Joey said. "You'll never get anywhere if you let your emotions get in the way. Friendship is good every now and again, but on the battlefield, I don't want to be seen as your friend." Link laughed.

"What? Are you embarrassed to be my friend?" Joey laughed.

"Far from it. I'm just telling you that you can't get too close to someone. Once they're gone, you'll find it hard to so much as move. But just remember that you can still walk. You may not be able to run right away, but you can always walk." Joey walked towards the ladder, stopped, and turned around. "By the way, where are you headed now?" Link was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Joey pulled out a map of Hyrule.

"There are five dungeons. You can really only get to three of them right now: The Forest Temple in your old hometown of Kokiri Forest, The Fire Temple in scenic Death Mountain, and The Water Temple in Zora's Domain. I hear it's lovely there this time of the year." Link looked at his map. It was dated. Joey circled the temple locations on his map. "There. Afterwards, you can probably get to the last three temples: The Shadow Temple, which is nearby, The Spirit Temple in the Gerudo Desert, now ruled entirely by women, and the Temple of Time, which you've already visited."

"Alright," Link said. "I guess I'll head to the Forest Temple first." Joey nodded. He headed for the ladder again, stopped, and turned around again.

"One last thing. If you hear anything about Zelda, can you..." Link shook his head.

"Sorry, but like you said, I can't get too close to you." Joey laughed. He climbed the ladder, followed by Link. As link reached the top of the ladder, Joey was nowhere to be found. Link brushed the dust off himself and started walking to the forest.


	4. Therapy

Joey hopped on the horse. He held out his hand and lifted Sheik up. "So tell me more about you and Link," Sheik said. Joey sighed.

"Are you sure? The story just gets boring after a while." Sheik smiled.

"Tell me anyway. How did you two meet?" Joey thought to himself.

"I visited the Kokiri Forest all the time. Link was the first kid I met. We were the same age, and we got along great. As I believe I've already told you, I knew from the moment I first saw him he wasn't a Kokiri. I always knew he was Hylian by his pointed ears, the fact he had no fairy, and by his accent." Sheik looked at Joey.

"Accent?" Joey nodded.

"Everyone in Hyrule has their own accent. There are the Hylians, The Kokiri, the Gorons, the Zora, the Gerudos, and the Sheikah. Everyone has something that sets them apart from each other, and I notice accents. Sometimes it's a faint difference like between the Hylian and the Gerudo, or it's a really noticeable difference like between the Gorons and the Kokiri. You have a Hylian accent, by the way." Sheik smiled.

"How noticeable is it?" Joey laughed.

"Very. The Sheikah have a 'ch' sound when they pronounce a 'k'" Sheik laughed.

"Is that so? And how did you get to know so much about the Sheikah?" Joey smiled.

"Impa, Zelda's bodyguard, she was Sheikah." Sheik nodded.

"I see." He paused. "Tell me about you and Zelda." Joey laughed.

"There's a story," he said. "Zelda and I grew up together. We knew each other since we were about seven. We met in Castle Town Market, she was dressed like a regular citizen and not like a princess, so I had no idea who she was. She insisted that we spent the day together because she wouldn't be able to spend every day in the market. I could tell she needed a friend, so I showed her around. We played some games, she won a lot of them, and honestly it made me a little angry. I had never lost at Bombchu Bowling before that day." Joey laughed. "I even remember that she hit me with one of the bombchus. The burns stung like crazy, but she apparently loved watching me get hurt." Joey wiped a tear from his face. "I'd give anything to go back to those days." Sheik smiled.

"I can imagine." Joey nodded.

"It makes me feel bad for Link, though. He missed seven years of his life. Although, these past seven years have been pretty crappy. What with the monsters spread out across Hyrule and everything." Sheik nodded.

"Well, it isn't all bad." Joey's smile faded.

"Yes it is." Joey looked back at the castle. "That's the last place I saw her." Sheik patted Joey on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I guarantee that you'll see her again." Joey looked at Sheik.

"You really think so?" Sheik nodded.

"I know so. As long as you stay alive, that is." Joey smiled.

"I certainly hope you're right. To me, she's the only girl in Hyrule. The whole kingdom's just seemed empty since then." Joey stopped the horse in front of the entrance to the Kokiri forest. He hopped off and walked in, followed by Sheik. "You know Sheik, you remind me a lot of Zelda." Sheik smiled.

"How so," he asked.

"You act the same. You both have the ability to listen to me talk about myself for a seemingly endless period of time, you both talk the same, heck, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Zelda." Sheik laughed.

"Yeah right."


	5. A Hobson's Choice

Link stepped through the log leading into Kokiri village. A deku-baba sprouted up from the ground and bit Link. "Ouch!" he sliced the deku-baba in half. He progressed through the town. "What happened here? This town used to be so lively, but now it looks dead." Link heard a voice from one of the nearby trees.

"That's because the Great Deku Tree has passed away." Link looked up. He saw Joey standing at the top of a tree. Joey hopped down and landed next to Link. "Don't you remember? It happened right after we got the Kokiri Emerald." Link nodded. "The Great Deku Tree protected the forest. When he died, the forest wasn't safe anymore." Joey looked at Link. "And there wasn't a hero to protect the Kokiri." Link was shocked.

"But what about you? Why didn't you protect them?" Joey smiled.

"I'm a Hylian." Joey paced around Link. "Plus, in case you've forgotten, I work for Ganondorf now." Joey laughed. "It actually wasn't me who released the monsters through Hyrule, it was one of my new friends, Vaati. He's about yay high," Joey said as he held his hand up to his shoulder. "He wears purple robes, has a long purple hat, not unlike yours, he's a sorcerer, also. I think you've heard of the wizard Agahnim, he fought for Ganon in the older days. Vaati is Agahnim's grandson, apparently magic runs in their blood." Joey started pacing again. "Back to my point, Vaati released monsters throughout Hyrule seven years ago, just to slow you down. As you know, I don't care about the monsters. I just want to find Zelda. I figure that if I work for Ganondorf, I get immunity from the monsters, and I can achieve my ultimate goal." Link was taken aback.

"You're crazy!" Joey stopped pacing and looked at Link.

"Am I? We both want to find Zelda. We both want to be the hero. I just have a different way of getting to my goals." Joey turned away and started to walk away. "You see, Link, Zelda and I were friends for three years before I introduced you two. I want to find her really badly. You can't imagine," Joey paused. "I don't think you understand the situation you're in. There are literally over 5,000 monsters out to kill you." Joey turned and walked towards Link again. "I don't want to be the bad guy, Link. I want to protect you. So I'm going to give you an offer you can't refuse. You can either stop this quest and let me find Zelda, or you can fight your way through thousands of monsters, most likely leading to your untimely death. Your choice." Joey stopped in front of Link. Link weighed the options over in his head.

"No deal. I'm going to save Zelda, no matter what it takes." Joey laughed.

"Spoken like a true hero. I think that sword was right to pick you." Joey stepped back. "Well then, all I have to tell you is that The Forest Temple is in the heart of the Lost Woods. One of your old friends is waiting there for you." Link smiled.

"Saria?" Joey smiled.

"I don't know, you're going to have to find out for yourself." Joey hopped up onto a small ledge and walked through a log. "If you don't want to get lost in the Lost Woods, just follow me." Link climbed after Joey and followed him through the forest.

"I thought you didn't want to help me." Joey laughed.

"Hey, I just want one of us to find Zelda. If it's me, fantastic." Link smiled.

"It's impossible to read you, sometimes." Joey smirked.

"I guess that's what makes me me."


	6. Lost in Woods

Link followed Joey into the Sacred Meadow Valley. Joey hopped up onto one of the hedges and looked out on the path ahead. "Just what I thought. There are Moriblins here." Link looked up.

"Moriblins? Really?" Joey smiled.

"Vaati really knows what he's doing." Joey squinted and looked to the end of the maze. "And wouldn't you know it, there's a Monblin at the end. You've got your work cut out for you." Joey looked back at Link. "Well, if you manage to survive, I'll meet you at the end." Joey hopped across the tops of the hedges and to the foot of The Forest Temple. Link sighed.

He ran forward and through the maze. He stopped and looked around a corner. There was a Moriblin looking down the alley. Link dove out, pulled out the Hookshot, and fired. The Moriblin collapsed, dead. Link smiled. "Well, that wasn't so hard." Navi flew out of Link's hat.

"You shot him in the face with a metal hook." Link sighed.

"I guess that does sound painful." Link continued until he reached a fork. He looked left, seeing a Moriblin. He walked in. There were two small lakes on either side of him. "I remember this." Link dove into the lake and waited for the Moriblin to walk by. He hopped out of the water and shot the Moriblin with his Hookshot. He walked along the pathway until he reached the stairwell. There was a Monblin with a hammer waiting at the end of the pathway. Link aimed the Hookshot and fired. Nothing happened. Link looked at the Hookshot. "Nothing's working!" The Monblin held his hammer high and threw it down, trying to hit Link.

Link hopped out of the way just in time, as the hammer struck where he stood. A shockwave came along and knocked Link off his feet. Link took a bomb from his bag and tossed it at the Monblin. The Monblin hit the bomb back. Link grabbed the bomb, waited, and tossed it. The bomb exploded just as the Monblin struck it with his hammer. The Monblin fell over. Link breathed heavily as he climbed over the Monblin's body and up the stairs. As Link got to the top of the stairs, he saw Sheik playing a harp.

"Hello, Link." Sheik stopped playing the harp. He looked at Link. "This is a sacred place. This temple contains the Forest Sage's spirit. Each temple contains the spirit of another sage. There are six sages in all. Each sage has his or her own medallion, which you must collect. If you collect all six medallions, the seventh sage will be revealed to you." Sheik continued to play the harp. "Play this song to return here." Link repeated Sheik's song on his Ocarina. Sheik stopped playing, took out a deku nut, and disappeared in the flash. Link looked around, but could not find him.

"Alright, now…" Link aimed the Hookshot at the branch and pulled himself into the dungeon. Joey looked at Sheik.

"How come you never taught me any songs?" Sheik laughed.

"I don't know. You never asked." Joey smiled.

"Well teach me one. What've you got?" Sheik played the harp.

"This one's a song that my parents used to play to me to help me fall asleep." Sheik played a tune on his harp. Joey thought to himself.

"That's the same tune that Zelda taught me a while ago." Sheik smiled.

"This is the royal tune passed down from generations. My parents taught it to me." Sheik looked at Joey. "What were your parents like?" Joey looked down.

"My parents died during the Hylian Civil War. My father was a soldier who fought for the king. He was the best soldier in the kingdom, until Ganondorf showed up. He used that stupid magic to win the king's trust. My mother escaped from the castle, but she wasn't able to take me with her. Instead, she took my brother." Sheik looked at Joey.

"I'm sorry." Joey sighed.

"I don't hate her for it, she must have had her reasons. I only know this because the Great Deku Tree told me so when I visited the Kokiri. Apparently, my father was also the protector of the Triforce of Courage. That's why I have half of it. I have no idea how, but Link has the other half of it. That's why we were both called out on this quest." Joey looked at the bandages on Sheik's arm. "I noticed you have the Triforce of wisdom." Sheik looked at his arm.

"It's just a design. It's like a protection charm. My family was the smartest of the Sheikah tribe, so my father said that the Triforce of Wisdom was my protector. I got the design painted on my bandages so I could forever be protected by it." Joey smiled.

"I guess the Triforce of Courage is my protector. I've always felt courageous in the toughest of situations. But Link seemed to get the real courage." Sheik looked at Joey.

"What do you mean?" Joey laughed.

"Link had the courage with Zelda, the ability to say what was on his mind without fear, all I can do is go into battle. That's nothing to be proud of." Sheik laughed.

"I guess you're right. But I'd rather be courageous than smart." Joey smiled.

"If I could trade, believe me, I would." Sheik looked at the entrance to the temple.

"Should we see how Link's doing?" Joey shrugged.

"Yeah, why not. He's going to need all the help he can get in this place."


	7. The Fairy Bow

Link stepped through the archway into the garden. Two wolfos leapt out of the ground and at Link. He swung his sword, killing both animals. Navi flew around. "Phew! That was close." She flew to a treasure chest on a branch above Link. "I think there's a key that will open that door, but it's up here." Link climbed the ivy on the wall and onto the tree. He climbed out onto the branch ad opened the treasure chest. There was a small key on the inside. Link hopped down from the tree, opened the door, and walked inside.

Link looked around as he walked through the hallway. A Skulltula fell in front of him. Link waited for it to turn around and sliced it with the Master Sword. Link smiled. "Is this it? I thought the temples would be a challenge." As he stepped through the door, he saw four ghosts conversing by an elevator in the center of the room. As he stepped towards them, they disappeared, leaving a treasure chest behind. Link opened the chest, finding a bow and quiver inside. Navi looked at the bow.

"Link! That's the Fairy Bow, the greatest weapon of the Kokiri."

"It won't do you any good without arrows, though." Link turned around to see Joey. He handed Link a bushel of arrows. "That's thirty arrows. That's all you'll need for a while." Link looked back and forth between Joey and the arrows.

"Who were those ghosts?" Joey smiled.

"Sorry, I don't believe in ghosts." He looked at the bow in Link's hand. "The Fairy Bow is the only thing that can kill the Poe sisters. Shoot their paintings and then fight them. Each sister has a candle for each of these flames, and only that candle can light the flame. When you light all the flames, the elevator will come back and take you to... well, I don't want to spoil the surprise." Link put the quiver on his back. He strung the bow and tested the arrows.

"This is pretty good. Thanks, Joey." Joey smiled.

"Just remember, I didn't help you. These Poes drive me crazy. Just kill them soon. The sooner you kill the Poes, the sooner you find... him. The sooner you find him, the sooner you find the medallion. The sooner you find the medallion, the sooner we find Zelda." Joey paused. "Just hurry up and kill the Poes." Link nodded. As Joey walked away, Link stopped him.

"Joey, there's clearly something you're not telling me." Joey stopped and turned around to face Link. He smiled.

"Link, buddy, why would I keep secrets from you?" Link thought to himself.

"Do you want all the reasons, or will just one be good?" Joey shrugged. "You're my enemy, Joey. You work for Ganondorf." Joey smiled.

"Well haven't I already told you why?" Link nodded.

"You said we both want the same thing, and that's to find Zelda." Joey spun around and faced Link again.

"Exactly. And I also said that I get my goals a different way then you do. I figure if we run around collecting medallions, Zelda will show up somewhere." Link nodded. "But there was one thing that I couldn't even begin to fathom. I have been thinking about this for the past seven years, and it still doesn't make sense; how did you get one half of the Triforce of Courage, and I got the other half?" Link looked at the back of his hand, he saw the one half of the Triforce of Courage glowing. Joey held out his hand, showing Link his half of the Triforce.

"I don't get it." Joey smiled.

"Exactly! I don't either! Sheik tried to explain it to me, but even he didn't fully understand." Joey turned around and paced away from Link. "Look for some answers on your quest, too. Questions are only statements if they don't have answers." Link nodded. "Don't forget, Link, Poes are the enemy." Link looked at the bow in his hand.

"Well, like he said, this is one step closer to Zelda."


	8. The Poe Sisters

Link walked into a small room. There was a staircase on the far side. Link stepped forward, and stopped when he noticed a pit between him and the staircase. Link looked around the room. He saw a block on a ledge above him. Navi flew out from beneath his hat. "Well," she said, "It doesn't look like there is a lot we can do here." Link stepped out of the room and into a grassy area. He saw a ladder leading onto a ledge that was about at the same height as the ledge in the other room.

"It all makes sense now." Link climbed the ladder and onto the ledge. There was a crack in the nearest wall. Link took out a bomb, lit it, and blew up the wall. He walked to the other room onto the ledge where the block was. He pushed the block down and into the pit. "That wasn't so bad," he said. He hopped down onto the ground and walked down the stairs. As he reached the middle part of the staircase, he saw a painting of a ghost. As he stepped closer to the painting, a Poe popped out. Navi flew out and circled the Poe.

"Watch out!" she said. Link pulled out his bow and fired at the Poe. The Poe disappeared, uttering a muffled scream. Link wiped his brow.

"That was easy. Joey made this sound difficult." Link walked through the hallway and into a circular room. All of a sudden, two skeletons hopped down from the ceiling. Navi flew around one of them.

"Link! These are Stalfos! Be careful they don't hit you!" Link nodded. He jumped in the air and thrusted the Master Sword into the Stalfos' head. He looked at the other Stalfos. It lunged at Link, missed, and fell into the pit in the center of the room. Link sighed. A platform fell slowly from the ceiling and landed in the center of the room, filling up the pit. There was a treasure chest on the platform. Link opened it and found a larger quiver. He held it over his head and examined it.

"It looks like it can hold 60 arrows." Link put it on his back. He walked out the room and up another set of stairs. As he reached the top, he found another painting of a ghost. He shot the painting and killed the Poe as it popped out. Link continued up the stairs until he reached a curved hallway. It spun around until it went onto the ceiling. As Link walked, he felt his center of gravity shift. He was walking on the ceiling of the hallway. Or rather, the floor was upside-down. As he walked into the next room, he noticed a treasure chest on the wall. He ignored it and walked into a hallway identical to the one he was just in, though this hallway was straight. Link saw a switch at the end of the hallway. It was one of an eye similar to the one Sheik wore on his tunic. Link pulled out his bow and shot the eye with an arrow. The hallway curved into a spiral like the other hall. Navi looked around.

"This is confusing me." Link walked back to the previous room. He noticed the treasure chest on the wall was now on the floor. He opened it, finding a big key. Navi looked at the key. "You can probably only use this key in one door, so make sure you use it in the right door. This place is already really confusing, so we don't want to pick the wrong door." Link nodded. He walked down the now-curved hallway and onto a balcony above the courtyard. He looked up and saw several loose ceiling tiles. As he took a few steps forward, the tiles began to fall on him. He ducked and ran ahead, covering his head with his hands. When he reached the door at the end of the balcony, he saw five blocks. He heard a clock ticking in the room. Navi looked above to get a better look at the blocks. "Link! It looks like these make a picture! I think you need to put them together before time runs out." Link nodded.

"Got it." Link pushed the blocks so they formed a picture of the third Poe. The Poe flew up from the blocks, now dissolving, and flew at Link. Link pulled out his bow and shot at the Poe. It fell to the ground and disappeared. Link walked out the door and back into the main room. Joey was waiting for him, sitting on railings surrounding the torches, three of which were lit. Joey looked up from his book and at Link.

"Oh," he said. "You're back already. That was fast." He closed his book. "How goes the Poe hunt?" Link looked at the torches.

"I guess I have one left." Joey looked around.

"This is true. Well, you're a lot closer than you think. I'd love to help you, but I don't have the Fairy Bow." Link looked behind Joey. He saw the shadowy outline of a Poe. Link put an arrow in the bow and pulled back. Joey looked at Link. "Is there something on my face?" Link motioned behind Joey.

"Duck!" Joey complied. Link fired and hit the Poe. The arrow went right through it. Link set the bow down. "What happened?" Joey stood and brushed the dust off his legs.

"That wasn't the Poe, that was one of her doppelgangers. The real Poe is somewhere in this room. She looks a little bit more real, not see-through." Link nodded. He picked up the bow, chambered an arrow, and looked around the room. He spotted a Poe in the corner and fired. The arrow hit the wall. Joey shook his head. "No, no, no. What part of not see-through didn't you understand?" Link turned and fired at another Poe. This one connected with the arrow, and fell. Joey clapped his hands. "Congratulations. You can access the elevator. Did you get the big key?" Link nodded and pulled the key from his pocket.

"Yeah. It was on the wall." Joey smiled.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Link thought out loud.

"Only a few minutes." Joey sighed.

"Well, that's good, I guess. Well," Joey stepped onto the elevator. "Going down?" Link nodded and stepped next to Joey. The elevator carried them to the basement of the dungeon.


End file.
